A mi lado
by Aoi-Hikawa
Summary: Quiero estar siempre a tu lado, sentirte. Hacer lo imposible para estar juntos. Es una promesa .:EdxAl:. Espero que les guste u.u


Primer fic de FMA O.o y ta muy raro. Se ubica cuando Ed y Al estan entrenando con Izumi hace buuuu! Arto tiempo xD! .. bueno! Solo espero k les guste n.n de antemano gracias, Que lo disfruten! n.n

**Disclairmer: Nada de FMA me pertenece n.nUuU (utaaaa! O.ó)**

-----------------

**A mi Lado**

_By Aoi_

En nuestros viajes, ahora que somos niños, conocimos a muchas personas, aprendimos grandes cosas, que al final siempre dejamos atrás…siendo tan pequeños abandonamos muchas cosas.

Pero alguien siempre estuvo a mi lado y ese fue mi hermano. Por ti empezamos una nueva vida, en otro momento, si no te lo puedo decir ahora…quisiera comunicarte que lo pienso en cada momento.

En cada sonrisa de mi hermano.

En cada palabra que dice y yo la puedo escuchar.

Cada vez que puedo verlo.

Cada vez que puedo tocarlo.

Gracias.

Me siento contento de tan solo tenerlo a mi lado, casi se diría que me siento completo.

En este momento Al duerme a mi lado, apoyado en mi hombro. Puedo sentir el sube y baja de sus respiraciones, su calma y su paz. Puedo sentir como su cabello me roza la mejilla. Lo veo con ojos tranquilos. Por fin puedo ver su rostro, sentir ese tacto blandito y no el frío de la armadura y por sobre todas las cosas…puedo sentir su calidez.

Acaricio con suavidad el rostro de Al, es agradable al tacto, terso y calido. Hace un poco de frío por lo que lo acurruco aun más en la manta que compartimos. Intento mirar el paisaje a pesar de la niebla y la ventana empañada, por ahora tan solo veo unos pocos cerros que a ratos interrumpen la luz que intenta colarse entre ellos. Esta amaneciendo. Suspiro cansadamente, este viaje ha sido largo, demasiado para mi gusto y estar sentado por mucho tiempo no es para mí.

Extraño muchas cosas, entre ellas al que se le podía llamar hogar, ahora no lo tenemos y desde hace mucho tiempo que no existe para nosotros, como siempre nos hemos tenido el uno al otro…lugar donde estemos es acogedor siempre y cuando estemos juntos.

Con mi mano jugueteo con los cabellos de Al, es increíble que este aquí. Tomo una de sus manos y la froto contra la mía, sintiendo su calor. Le levanto un poco el flequillo de la frente y apoyo mis labios en aquel lugar. Al se mueve un poco de su lugar, inquieto. Retiro mi boca del lugar con delicadeza.

Al comienza a abrir los ojos, sus suaves ojos color ámbar.

"¿Ya llegamos, Niisan?"

Pregunta desorientado, yo niego con la cabeza a la vez que me encojo de hombros. Se levanta para ver el asiento de adelante, donde se da cuenta que nuestra sensei sigue durmiendo. Es mejor no molestarla por pequeñeces. El se da la vuelta y queda dándome la espalda hincado sobre sus rodillas, mirando al pasajero del tren atrás de nosotros. El hombre sorprendido alza una ceja, mirándolo con reprobación.

"Siéntate bien niño"

Al sonríe de forma infantil, mientras pregunta cuanto falta para llegar. El hombre lo sigue mirando con desconfianza, mas le responde con cordialidad. Al se sienta tranquilo en su asiento, como corresponde, lo miro algo molesto y con la expresión sombría.

"No hables con nadie!" Le digo molesto.

"¿Nani?" pregunta un poco perdido.

"Que no hables con nadie"

Lo abrazo de forma posesiva, pasando mis brazos por su cabeza, apretándolo con fuerza.

No quiero que nada ni nadie nos separe, quiero que estemos juntos para siempre, si es posible más allá de la muerte. Quiero poder sentirlo siempre, sentir su esencia para nunca desvanecerla de mis recuerdos, mirar esos ojos llenos de inocencia y con más ingenuidad que los míos. Que nunca cambie, por nada del mundo, que siempre sea mi hermano. Sobre todas las cosas…que estemos juntos, que compartamos un mismo destino en unión.

Que no nos separen.

--------------

Yaaa! Aki ta T.T hace tiempo tenia la idea o.ó y se fue modificando mientras escribía.. es un One-shoot que salio de la nada xD un POV sin objetivo o.o solo escrito por diversión xP y… o.o y k se me hizo difícil escribir un pequeño EdxAl xq tengo un hermano o.ó y de verdad xDD es un prejuicio algo tonto n.nUuU pero es k son demasiado lendos! Si no fueran hermano o.ó aarghhh! Ojala k se cuiden nu ma xD!

Yaps o.o espero k les gustara n.nUuU pasaran buen rato yyy! Adios! K tengo k estudiar T.T y no podia xq mi conciencia me decia k terminara este cortito xD!

Bye bye!

Aoi


End file.
